


nirvana

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Music, No Angst, Peace, Platonic Relationships, The Festival, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka no one gets fucking shot and or murdered, schlatt doesn't exile tommy or wilbur, weird ikr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: The Festival, but everything goes right.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 55
Kudos: 338





	nirvana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birchskull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchskull/gifts), [Aerine9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine9/gifts), [Alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts), [NETHERW4RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/gifts), [Cant_reach_the_countertop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/gifts).



> for my friends/my own sbi :) 
> 
> EXE!!!! YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!! there are no words for how happy i am to have you in my life, and i cannot believe that our chance meeting has gotten us this far. it feels like it's been 10 years and 5 minutes at the same time, and i'm really fucking glad that you decided to check in on something you normally wouldn't have. i'm so glad that we hit it off right away, and i never ever want to stop talking to you. i love you, fucker. thank you for coming with me to the bastion, and i did appreciate the twisted roots. i just had to do it for the bit, you know how it is ;)
> 
> hi, (mom!!!) aerine! i hope that you're doing better w school finally dying down!! you're unbelievably supportive and so, so kind. i'm lucky that i have you as one of my friends and adoptive mother. even though i terrorise you constantly, i still do love you! remember that we're always here for you, just as much as you're always there for us
> 
> HELLO ALI. i cannot believe you're writing a goddamn abo fic, but i still can tolerate you. you're actually the reason why i kept writing mcyt shit - mostly just because of your consistent comments back on the zombie fic. you really did motivate me to continue posting every single day, and i'm really happy that you fever dream posted about how cool i was and then asked for my discord. i might bully and mock you relentlessly, but hey, that's just what older siblings do
> 
> RED. you motherfucker. you mock me day in and day out, and you're so lucky that i can tolerate you. i cannot believe you thought i didn't know what the fuck lucky charms were. keep that up, and i'm gonna make you read the frog fic. anyways. you really are just the tommy to my techno, and i'm really happy that you reached out to me, even though i had just had the weirdest fucking ao3 to discord experience of my life. i'm glad i took the risk, and i wouldn't trade you for the world.
> 
> DEV. i remember when i thought you would save me from ali & red, and then you only made my suffering 100x worse. you're lucky that you're funny, or else i'd have broken into your house and drowned you. i am immensely disappointed in you for writing The Fic, and i swear if you gift it to me i am deleting my ao3 account forever. anyways, you're funny as hell and i'm glad that ali badgered you into getting discord so you could be added into the hell that is our gc

When Schlatt told him about the festival, Quackity didn't think that it would be like this at all. 

He watches as Fundy and Eret dance together, watching as Eret nearly drops Fundy in a dip. He can see Wilbur dragging Techno off to the dancefloor, and then there's Phil, slowly trailing after them as he talks with Dream and George. He jumps at the hand on his shoulder, turning to grin at Schlatt, who grins back at him. "We're gonna dance," Schlatt tells him, and it isn't a question. "Come on, Big Q. You know that you love dancing."

"I hate dancing," Quackity tells him, refusing to get up from his spot at the podium. "Go dance with Tubbo."

"Tubbo's dancing with Tommy," Schlatt gestures over to them, and..he's right, they are. Tommy's furiously trying to figure out how to pick up on Tubbo's cues, and Tubbo looks like he hasn't stopped laughing for the past thirty minutes. "Come on, please? Do it for your President," Schlatt looks at him with those fucking puppy eyes, his lips settling into a pout. "Please? For me?" 

Quackity heaves a sigh, standing up as angrily as he can manage, which isn't very at all. "Fine. But I fucking hate you," he tells the ram-hybrid, who just laughs. Schlatt loops their arms together, and then he's dragging them off to the dancefloor. Quackity has no choice but to be dragged along, though he does try his best to put up a faux struggle. "I'm not good at dancing," Quackity sighs, staring down at the ground. Tubbo had decorated all of this. Or, at least, most of it. Quackity can tell. "And neither are you." 

Schlatt grins at him, puffing out his chest. He takes a few steps back, bowing. He holds out his hand to Quackity, peering up at him. "May I have this dance?" Schlatt asks, his voice suddenly going formal. Quackity has never wanted to punch someone more in his entire life. He takes Schlatt's hand, trying his best to hide the smile that's threatening to take over his face. 

"You may," Quackity confirms, pulling him back up. "The music isn't formal shit, Schlatt. You can't slow dance with me when it isn't even the right music."

"I can slow dance all I want," Schlatt counters, resting his left hand on Quackity's shoulder, his right going to his hip. "Unless you want to get down and boogy?" Quackity scrunches up his face at the word, apparently enough to make Schlatt keel over laughing, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Oh my fucking god," Quackity turns his head to hide his grin. "You're a fucking idiot. It wasn't even that funny," that doesn't stop Schlatt's maniacal laughter - it only makes it worse. "Stop it!" Quackity giggles, swatting his President on the top of the head. "You're such a fucking dumbass, oh my god. It wasn't even funny. It's just my face! Are you laughing at my face, Schlatt? The fuck's wrong with my face, huh?"

"Nothing!" Schlatt grins at him, his eyes just slightly red, his cheeks wet. "Nothing at all. You're very pretty."

"Handsome," Quackity corrects. "I'm handsome."

"You can be both," Schlatt snorts. "Okay. Okay. Put your hand on my hip, and the other on my shoulder. We're gonna slow dance."

"It's not even the right _music_ ," he protests, but does as Schlatt told him to. "Even Tommy's doing better than you!"

That makes Schlatt's eyes light up, and Quackity internally sighs. Fuck, he's basically just challenged the President. "I don't think so," Schlatt beams. "Come on, Big Q. Let's fucking dance."

* * *

"When the hell did you learn to dance?" Wilbur asks, narrowly avoiding bumping into Eret. "And how the hell did you convince _Phil_ to dance?" Techno snorts, ducking his head as he moves through an arch. "Techno, don't you dare avoid my question. I'll dunk you right now."

"In the dunk tank?" Techno grins, letting Wilbur fall back. He watches as he brother stumbles for a second before he loops his arm around his back, catching him with ease. "Dunk tank's all the way over there, Wilbur. I don't think you wanna drag me, like, a mile." 

" _Techno_ ," Wilbur sighs, frowning. But his eyes are smiling, and that's all that matters. "You're dodging the question. Did you dance in the Potato War?" Techno tilts his head back, laughing a little louder than he thought he would. 

"No!" He shakes his head, grinning as he moves to dip Wilbur again. "There was no time to dance! No time to dance when you're busy farmin' potatoes," Techno laughs, spinning Wilbur around immediately after. "Phil taught me."

Wilbur stares at him, his eyes huge. "No fucking way. Phil told me he didn't know how to dance!"

"He's a dirty liar," Techno shrugs, letting Wilbur walk him through an arch. "Plus, I wouldn't stop botherin' him until he taught me," Wilbur makes a move that looks like he's about to dip him, and Techno side-steps away from him. "Not even close," he grins at Wilbur, who just looks up at him with an awkward, guilty smile. "I can't believe you decided to wear dad's coat here."

"It's comfortable!" Wilbur protests. "At least you didn't bring your..robes."

Techno rolls his eyes, walking through another arch with ease. "You would've stepped on the cape. It wasn't gonna be worth it," he pauses, glancing over at Phil. "Hey, Phil!" The older man looks over at him, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Dance with me!" Techno calls, dropping Wilbur out of his arms. He's already moving away when Wilbur hits the ground, listening as his younger brother starts to furiously swear at him. Techno holds out his hand, beaming at his dad. "Remember when we danced in the Antarctic Empire?"

Phil grins back at him, his eyes crinkling up at the sides. "Will's gonna kill you for that." 

"Eh," Techno waves his other hand. "Happens to the best of us." Phil laughs, pulling Techno in for a sudden dip that he hadn't expected. 

"Of course I remember. You nearly drowned Tommy in the punch bowl."

"To be fair," Techno grins, "he deserved it." 

* * *

Tubbo has no idea how Tommy is so bad at dancing. 

"No," he laughs, correcting Tommy's footwork. "You need to stand like that. That arch was meant for me," Tubbo grins at his best friend, even though his nose hurts. Tommy had misread his steps, and ended up slamming face first into him. Tubbo reaches up, gently rubbing at his nose. It hurts more than he thought it would. At least it wasn't on purpose. Well, he pauses. It could be. There's no way Tommy is actually _this_ bad at dancing. No way. "See?" He demonstrates, moving Tommy along instead of letting his friend do it on his own. 

"I've got no fuckin' clue what any of this means," Tommy admits with a scowl, glaring down at his feet. "Dancing is stupid. Why can't we just go bully Big Q?" Tubbo laughs, putting his hands on Tommy's shoulders as the music shifts from something upbeat to something slower. "Why the fuck's the music changed?" 

Tubbo rolls his eyes, swaying back and forth. "It's a slow song. This should be easier for you," he teases, grinning at the betrayed look on Tommy's face. "It's just moving back and forth, basically. Do you know how to do that?" Tommy punches him in the shoulder, which just makes Tubbo laugh a little more. 

"You're a dickhead, you know that?" Tommy smiles, though. "I'm gonna go over to the dunk tank, and we're gonna play darts after this." Tubbo nods, figuring it's easier than arguing with him. Tommy tends to get his way no matter what, and Tubbo really doesn't know how he manages to do it. 

"Okay, Tommy," he grins, quickly moving his hands off of his friend's shoulders. He puts his hands on Tommy's chest, shoving him back. When Tommy nearly falls on his ass, Tubbo grabs his outstretched hand, whirling him around. He brings his other hand around Tommy's back, dipping him in a fluid motion. "I lied. Slow dancing is boring."

Tommy stares up at him, shock, betrayal, and pride all conflicting for a spot in his eyes. "How the _fuck_.."

"I'll teach you," Tubbo assures him, grinning as he drags Tommy back up to his feet. "But I don't think you'll be able to learn." His best friend just puffs out his chest, a sudden competitiveness shining in his eyes. 

"I bet I can." 

Tubbo grins.

"You're on."

* * *

Eret would consider himself a good dancer. His partner, however, is not. 

Fundy is clearly trying his best, trying to follow Eret's movements as best as he can, but it isn't going well for him whatsoever. Eret can barely contain his laughter, watching as Fundy struggles to properly dance. "Okay, okay," Eret holds up his hands, reaching out to squeeze Fundy's shoulder. "Stop."

"I'm _trying!_ " Fundy glares at him, a tiny smile on his face. "I'm fucking trying! You're just not letting me do it!"

"I'm making sure you don't step on your own feet!" Eret laughs, putting his other hand on Fundy's shoulder. "For someone with a tail, your balance is extremely poor," Fundy gapes at him, betrayed. "Kidding, kidding," Eret grins, ducking his head. "Move your feet farther apart. You're going to trip all over them if you don't," Fundy moves his feet. "Not that far," Eret rolls his eyes. "A little closer together now." Fundy does. 

"You're so demanding."

"I'm just making sure you don't die," Eret snorts, shifting to move Fundy to the side. "Alright. Hands on my hips."

"No."

" _Fundy_ ," Eret sighs, "The music changed. You can't just wave your arms around. Slow dancing is an art."

Fundy stares at him, heaving a sigh. He does as he's told, crinkling his nose. "This is awful. Dancing sucks."

"You're just upset that I'm better at something," Eret grins. "Alright," he puts his hands back on Fundy's shoulders, leading him into a slow, swaying motion. "We can do this until I'm confident that you won't kill yourself by tripping," Fundy rolls his eyes, but he doesn't look like he minds. "How's being a secretary? Or are you the treasurer?" 

"A mixture of both," Fundy shrugs. "Niki and I switch jobs every now and then," Eret laughs, glancing over to Niki. She's busy dancing with Wilbur, who got left behind by Techno. "Schlatt isn't as bad as I thought he'd be. Quackity got him to stop drinking," Fundy's eyes light up, and Eret smiles. He was told how bad an alcoholic Schlatt was. "It took a lot of yelling matches."

Eret nods. "How's Tubbo doing?"

"He likes his job well enough," Fundy reports. "Schlatt's sort of taken over as his older brother." Eret smiles. That would make Schlatt Tubbo's third adoptive older brother. He was the first, and then Dream came second. 

"Good," Eret sways from side to side, listening to the music. He wouldn't mind trying something more challenging, but the only other people who can dance are preoccupied. Plus, he isn't going to abandon Fundy to his own devices. "Tubbo did a really good job decorating." 

"He did," Fundy confirms. "You should teach me how to dance. After this. So you can stop bullying me." Eret laughs, nodding. 

"Okay, Fundy. Whatever you say."

* * *

"When did _you_ learn how to dance?" Wilbur asks, exasperated. Every single one of his dancing partners tonight have been better than him, and he doesn't like it. "First Techno, now you? This is awful."

Niki laughs, leading him through an arch. "You're not bad, Will! You're just bad at coordination, which can be fixed," she assures him. "I'll teach you sometime, okay?" Wilbur smiles, letting Niki guide him along, barely moving his feet. He doesn't mind being shit at dancing if he gets to spend time with his friends. Even if they mock him about it. 

"Okay," he glances over to Phil, who has Techno captured in a slow dance. "Did Schlatt seriously just choose this music so he could torment Quackity?" Niki grins, nodding. 

"He did," she confirms. "How's retirement?"

Wilbur wouldn't call it retirement. Just because he isn't the President anymore doesn't mean that he doesn't help. He talks to Schlatt all the time about laws, proposing new ones and telling him about old ones. Schlatt was a good friend of his a long time ago, and then he suddenly disappeared. Wilbur figures that he might as well relight that spark they used to have. It's gone well. He thinks that he likes being more of an advisor than an actual President. "I might run again, for reelection," Wilbur shrugs. "I'm sorry you didn't win." Niki smiles gently at him.

"I'm kind of glad I didn't," she admits, leading him through another arch. "It's going to be hell cleaning all of this up." 

Wilbur laughs, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah. Tubbo really went all out with this."

"He did!" Niki confirms. "He did really well, too!" 

"Of course," Wilbur agrees. "Thank god Schlatt didn't get Quackity to decorate. He's _shit_ at decorating," Wilbur turns to grin over at the VP, watching as he punches Schlatt in the shoulder. That sends the new President keeling over, bursting out laughing. "They're..something."

"I've never seen such a strong love-hate relationship," Niki agrees, smiling. "Schlatt torments him all the time, I swear."

Wilbur grins. "That's just Schlatt. He does that a lot." 

"True." 

He dances the night away, with his friends and family right by his side.

Not being President isn't so bad, after all. 


End file.
